Un año inesperado
by Akemi Hashimoto
Summary: Mi vida era normal, tenía a mi familia, amigos, fiestas, hasta que llegó este año. La verdad es que yo no pensaba que ustedes fueran seres diferentes a mi, todos estuvieron manteniendo un secreto desde que nos conocimos en primaria, Kami, ¡En primaria! Y ahora estamos por acabar la secundaria, solo falta un año. -Pero...- Tu te callas Milk, tú padre tiene un reyno. -Ok...-


Hola, este es mi primer fic y bueno, espero que les guste. Soy nueva y no sé muy bien sobre estas cosas, si les gusta dejen su review. Sin más que decir aquí les dejo la historia de cómo Vegeta y Bulma se conocen en la escuela. Aquí sucederán cosas extrañas, la mayoría son chicos con dinero, lujos, paranormal, bromas, emparejamientos y mucho mas encontrarán en esta historia que escribí con mucho amor para todas ustedes que me leen. Muy bien, ahora si los dejo leer, Disfrútenlo :D

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Un año inesperado.

Capítulo 1: La cafetería.

Abrió los ojos, miro la hora de su teléfono móvil, eran las 6:00 A.M. Tenía tiempo, aun le quedaba 1:30 minutos, se tallo los ojos y se levantó, camino con dirección al baño de su habitación, pero de casualidad se topó con una almuada, suspiro y volvió a retomar su camino. Entró, se desvistió y abrió la llave de la ducha. El agua estaba helada y con ese frío no apetecía bañarse.

-Mierda... y justo ayer se malogró el agua caliente, menuda suerte que tengo, maldicion- Suspiró y enroscó una toalla a su perfecto cuerpo. Se dirigió al lavabo y cepilló sus dientes, se miró al espejo y empezó a hacer muecas, uno nunca sabe si se ve mal haciendo algún gesto, decía ella.

-Perfecta como siempre- Se alagó ella misma. - Ahora...al baño de la pequeña, que suerte que tiene, ahí voy agua caliente.

Salió de su cuarto y entró al dormitorio de su hermana menor Tights, pero no había nadie, todo estaba limpio, cada cosa en su lugar, la cama bien tendida, los peluches ordenados, sin duda su hermana había salido igual a ella...bueno, sin contar las veces en las que regresaba de una fiesta y tiraba todo debido a la borrachera que se daba. Fijó su vista en el reloj de la pared, marcaba las 6:16.

Ingresó al baño, pero sentía que algo olvidaba.

-Demonios, el shampoo y el jabón, si que estás olvidadiza Bulma.

Una vez con todo lo necesario para bañarse, se adentró a la ducha y giro la llave para que el agua saliera, empezó a cantar una canción mientras limpiaba su cuerpo. Terminó y salió a paso rápido, entró a su dormitorio y fue en busca de que ponerse para la escuela.

El cuarto exclusivamente diseñado para ropa, con sillones, paredes de un perfecto blanco, vestidos, blusas, faldas, zapatos, tacones y todo tipo de maquillaje se encontraba en su dormitorio, ¿Genial no?.

Prefirió una falda de color negro que le llegaba más arriba de sus rodillas, unas mayas de tono oscuro, un top manga larga de color vino y una chaqueta de cuero color negro. Se maquilló sutilmente, peinó su cabello, recogió su mochila al mismo tiempo que guardaba su celular y salió en rumbo a la cocina. Y todo esto lo hizo en 30 minutos.

-Buenos días mamá, buenos días papá - Saludó.

El Sr. Brief se encontraba tomando un café y con la otra mano sostenía un periódico, la Sr. Brief le servía el desayuno a su hermana menor, el aire cálido de un hogar unido se podía respirar perfectamente ahí.

-Buenos días hija.

-Buenos días querida.

-Buenos días hermana.

Bulma sonrió - Tights, ¿Quieres que te lleve a la escuela?

-¡Siii!- Le Respondió con una brillante sonrisa.

-¿Que te sirvo hija?- Preguntó su radiante madre, la peliazul abrió la boca para responder, pero el sonido de su teléfono interrumpió.

-"Alo? Hola Milk!...-Hola Bulma, ya estas lista!?- Si pero, porque me llamaste tan temprano?-¿¡Que!?, ¡no me digas que ya lo olvidaste! ¡Quedamos para desayunar con los chicos! Te estamos esperando -Oh Milk, perdóname, se me había olvidado, pero no te preocupes, dime donde es la dirección y voy de inmediato-Muy bien, apunta, es: Torricelli 423 ahí veras una cafetería de color crema con marrón, Goku nos comentó que son deliciosos los cafés, en especial los capuchinos y ni hablar de las rosquillas que tanto me gustan- Muy bien Milk, ahora voy para allá, saludos a los chicos, Adiós-Hasta luego Bulma-"

Sus padres la miraban expectantes, al igual que Tights.

-Ya me voy, se me había olvidado que había acordado con los chicos reunirnos en una nueva cafetería, bueno ya saben, a desayunar y de ahí todos nos vamos a la escuela, ¿Ya acabaste Tights?

-Si, Vamos- Apresuró, recogió su mochila y se despidió de sus padres, Bulma rió y se acercó a su padre para depositar un tierno beso en su mejilla, luego donde su madre para abrazarla y también darle un beso en su mejilla.

-Hasta luego, nos vemos mas tardé - Se despidió.

-Chau mamá y papá - Despidió su hermana.

-Adios chicas, Bulma, maneja con cuidado, y Tights, ponte cinturón y no saques tu cabeza por la ventana- Dijo el .

-Si amores, hagan caso de lo que dice su padre, Bulma, no te excedas en la velocidad- Dijo su madre. Ambas hermanas asintieron, la peliazul sacó una cápsula Hoi-Poi y la lanzó al suelo, el humo se dispersó y se pudo ver a su auto BMW color rojo, la pequeña rubia se subió en el copiloto y dejó su mochila en su regazo.

Bulma también ingreso y se abrochó el cinturón, tiro su mochila en la parte de atras y emprendió rumbo hacia la escuela de su hermana.

\- Ponte el cinturón Tights, no quiero que salgas lastimada- Aconsejó.

-Lo haré solo si pones música y vas a más velocidad - Retó.

Bulma suspiró y miró divertida a la pequeña rubia -Esta bien, pondré la de Barbie, pero abrochate el cinturón -

-Ya.

La canción de Aqua, Barbie Girl empezó a sonar, y las hermana Brief cantaban juntas, Bulma hacia la voz de Ken y Tights la de Barbie.

 _Hi Barbie_

 _Hi Ken_

 _Do you wanna go for a ride?_

 _Sure Ken_

 _Jump In..._

 _I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world_

 _Life in plastic, it´s fantastic._

 _you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere._

 _Imagination, that is your creation._

 _Come on Barbie, let´s go party!_

 _I´m a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world,_

 _Dress me up, make it tight, I´m your darling._

 _You are my doll, rock´n´roll, feel the glamouring thing,_

 _kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky._

 _You can touch, you can play, if you say "I´m always yours"_

 _uu-oohuh.._

 _Come on Barbie, let´s go party!_

 _Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please,_

 _I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees._

 _Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again,_

 _hit the town, fool around, let´s go party_

 _You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I´m always yours"_

 _You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I´m always yours"_

 _Come on Barbie, let´s go party!_

 _Come on Barbie, let´s go party!_

 _Oh, I´m having so much fun!_

 _Well Barbie, we just getting started._

 _Oh, I love you Ken._

Llegó a la escuela primaria Violet Star , Bulma bajó del auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto, para después ayudar a bajar a su hermana.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí, estudia y dale mis saludos a Raditz, Cloe, y...-No pudo continuar porque vio que de una camioneta negra bajaba una niña de cabello negro, con los zapatos bien lustrados, uniforme limpio, tez blanca y con ojos verdes, algunas madres que pasaban miraban con asombro, y otras con algo de envidia. -...Y me saludas a Dieciséis, ¿Esta bien?- Preguntó tratando de obtener la atención de su hermana.

-¿Eh? Ah, si, esta bien..- Sonrió.

-Vale, Cuidate, luego vengo a recogerte o si no puedo, te llamó a tú celular, ¿Bien?-

-Ok, eh Bulma, me traes mi brazalete - Pidió.

-Esta bien, pero entra ya, tengo que desayunar e irme para llegar temprano - Le dio un beso en su frente y esperó a que entrara a la mejor escuela primaria de la ciudad. Regresó a su auto, piso el acelerador y salió directo a la cafetería para reencontrarse con sus amigos de toda la vida.

Se estacionó fuera y bajo del auto, entró a la cafetería y divisó a sus amigos en una mesa.

-¡Hola!- Saludo la peliazul-

-¡Hola Bulma!- devolvieron el saludo todos al unísono, la ojiazul se dirigió hacia ellos y saludos con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno-

-Justo íbamos a pedir los cafés, ven, toma asiento- Ofreció Yamcha desplazándose hacia el asiento del costado, dando así, un espacio para su bella amiga-

-Y bueno, que quieren tomar- Pregunto Goku-

-¡No! Esta vez pago yo- Se pronunció la futura dueña de la corporación capsula

-Bulma, no te molestes, yo pago- Le dijo Goku-

-¡No! De ninguna manera, yo pagare, ¿se acuerdan cuando apostábamos en que el que llegaba ultimo pagaría?- El chico asintió con la cabeza- Bien, pues esta es la ocasión, yo llegue ultima así que yo pago, ¡pero rápido! Díganme que quiere tomar- Les dijo con una sonrisa

-Yo quiero un capuchino- Dijo Krillin-

-Yo solo un café y una rosquilla- Dijo 18-

-Yo un capuchino y una rosquilla-Dijo Goku algo apenado-

-Yo quiero un café-Dijo Milk-

-Yo quiero un frapuchino- Dijo Yamcha-

-Muy bien, Ahora mismo voy- Les dijo parándose- Ah, cierto ¿Donde están las mellizas y Diecisiete?- Pregunto a nadie en especial

-Diecisiete se había quedado en la casa de unos amigos, por eso me dijo que no estaría aquí, pero nos dará el encuentro en la - Respondió Dieciocho

-Y las mellizas no pudieron venir por que su vuelo se demoro, pero al igual que Diecisiete nos encontrara en la prepa- Explico Milk

-¿Es que acaso ya nadie pregunta por Ten?- Dijo divertido Krillin, haciendo que todos rieran-

-Jaja si, el ya debe haber llegado, , me envió un mensaje mientras conducía, ya saben como es Ten, siempre llega temprano- Se sumo Goku

La peliazul noto que su amigo estaba mirando hacia la nada, muy bien concentrado- ¿Que pasa Yamcha?- Pregunto, haciendo que el subiera su mirada, automáticamente el pelinegro se sonrojo

-N-Nada,¿P-porque piensas q-que pasa a-algo?- Pregunto: Sonrojado, nervioso y mirando hacia todos sus amigos presentes

Goku Y Krillin se miraron por el rabillo del ojo y decidieron salvar la situación- Ahh! Me dio mucha hambre!- Dijo Goku con sus dos manos en su estómago-

-¿Ah? ¡Ah si! Ya regreso con los cafés- Dijo la peliazul dirigiéndose hacia la caja-

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días señorita dígame que desea ordenar-Le dijo amablemente la chica-

-Sí, quiero dos capuchinos, tres rosquillas, Dos cafés, Un frapuchino, Y un café con leche por favor–

-Muy bien, su nombre por favor-

-Bulma Brief-

-¿Desea pagar con tarjeta o sin tarjeta?.

-Con tarjeta- Le dijo sacando su tarjeta de plata de su cartera- Aquí esta, tenga – Le dijo a lo que la chica recibió su tarjeta y la pasó por una de esas maquinitas-

-Aquí tiene- Le dijo devolviendo le su tarjeta, Bulma la recibió-

-Espere por favor por allá- Le dijo señalando otra barra-

-Ok- Respondió mientras caminaba hacia aquel lugar, andaba algo distraida por el comportamiento de su amigo y se choco con un chico que caminaba a toda velocidad, parecía salir del baño, ya que esta se encontraba con la puerta a punto de cerrarse

\- ¿¡QUE TE SUCEDE, ES QUE ACASO ERES CIEGA!?- Le dijo con una voz ronca y algo molesto.

Levanto la vista, lo observo... tenía el cabello forma de flama de color negro, unos ojos negros como la noche, su piel era color canela, vestía un jean oscuro de color azul, con una chompa color gris y una camisa celeste, con unos botines color mostaza, si que era guap, sus perfectos músculos de marcaban a pesar de la ropa, esas piernas...wow

Cuando por fin logro salir de su ensimismamiento - Lo siento, no me fi…¡OYE! ¡NO ME GRITES IDIOTA! ¡YO NO SOY LA QUE A SALIDO DEL BAÑO A LA VELOCIDAD DE LA LUZ!- Dicho esto Bulma siguió su camino, dejando asi al chico con la palabra en la boca, no obstante si pudo escucharlo último que le dijo-

-¡Ash! Niña tonta- Salio del lugar y se subió a su vehículo

(Es un idiota...un idiota muy lindo...¡Bulma! pero cosas dices, se nota que es un gruñon! ¿Ya viste como se enojo por un pequeño tropiezo? Pero...que bien iva vestido...mmm, de seguro es un hijo de papá)- Bulma estaba metida en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz hizo que se deshiciera de ellos- Señorita...¿Señorita Brief?...¡Señorita Brief!-

-¿He? ¡Si!-Dijo regresando a la realidad

-Aqui tiene su pedido- Bulma lo recibió, agradecio y se encamino hacia sus amigos

-Hola chicos, ya regrese, aquí tienen- Les dio lo que pidieron y todos empezaron a desayunar-

-Chicos, ¿se acuerdan de Maron?- Pregunto Goku- Con la que termine hace unos días

La peliazul vio como la mirada de Milk se desvió hacia el piso

-¿Esa chica que tiene un parecido a Bulma?- Dijo Krillin sin notar

-Si ella...-

-Espera...¿Terminaste con Maron?- Le pregunto la peliazul

-Si, bueno terminamos-

-¿Así? ¿Hace cuánto?- Pregunto Milk haciendo que todos la miraran asombrados con su cambio repentino, excepto Goku- ¿Qué? ¿No puedo preguntar?- Dijo poniéndose más nerviosa con cada palabra que daba-

-Bueno…pues hace unos…hace unos 3 meses, por ahora estoy soltero- Afirmo Goku con una sonrisa y los brazos por detrás de la nuca.

Los ojos de Milk se iluminaron al saber que Goku estaba soltero y libre… aún tenia oportunidad.

-Chicos, creo que ya debemos ir saliendo, se nos va a hacer tarde, ya son las 7:15- Todos asintieron- Muy bien, yo me iré con Dieciocho y con Milk-

-Está bien, yo me ire con Krillin y Yamcha- Dijo el chico de cabello alborotado poniéndose de pie, acto que todos siguieron- Vamos-

Todos salieron, Goku se fue hacia el estacionamiento que había detrás de la cafetería, y Bulma cruzo la calle con sus amigas directo a su auto, abrió la puerta del copiloto-

-¿Quien sube aquí?- Pregunto la peliazul, Dieciocho y Milk se miraron y...-

-¡YO NO!- Dijeron ambas al unísono- ¡NO, TU SUBES YO NO!- Volvieron a repetir el mismo acto, mirándose y apuntándose, una gota de sudor de deslizo por la frente de la peliazul

-¿SABEN QUE!? ¡AMBAS PUEDEN IR ATRÁS!- Si, los más cercanos a Bulma Brief sabrán que dentro de todas sus virtudes no estaba la palabra "Paciencia", ella entendía muy bien el porque ninguna de sus amigas quería entrar cómo copiloto...-

-Flashback-

Milk y Dieciocho habían acompañado a comprar a Bulma su nuevo auto, se encontraban en la mejor tienda de autos de la ciudad-

-¡Miren chicas! ¿que tal este?-Pregunto la peliazul

-No me gusta... se ve demasiado cuadrado- Opino Dieciocho

-Dieciocho tiene razón, a mí tampoco me gusta- Compartió la respuesta de Dieciocho la pelinegra

-¿Que tal este?- Pregunto otra vez la futura dueña de la corporación capsula... ese era un auto BMW color rojo-

Los ojos de la pelinegra y de la rubia se iluminaron...y corrieron hacia el auto que Bulma miraba como si de una niña pequeña se tratara,-

-¡ESTE ES EL AUTO!- Gritaron las tres chicas al unísono

-¿Entonces se lo lleva señorita Brief?- Pregunto una señorita, al parecer la encargada de vender los autos-

-¡Claro que si!- Bulma estaba completamente emocionada

-Muy bien, sígame por favor, iremos a hacer los papeles-

Terminaron con el papeleo y la señorita le dio unas llaves

Las chicas estaban en el almacén esperando impacientemente por el nuevo carro

-¡Miren! ¡ahí viene!- Grito la pelinegra-

La anterior chica que las había atendido estaba manejando el auto, apago el auto y se bajó ,hizo una seña para que Bulma se subiera en aquel vehículo.

No lo pensó y en menos de lo que canta un gallo se subió a su nuevo auto, ya estaba bajo el volante y sus amigas en la parte trasera

-Muy bien,¡ vámonos!- Grito la peliazul

-¡YUJUU!- Dijeron ambas chicas que se encontraban en la parte trasera del auto con una sonrisa

Pero de pronto Milk y Dieciocho regresaron a la realidad y cambiaron su sonrisa por una cara completamente azul-

-Ehh...Bul-Bulmaa?- Dijo entrecortado la rubia

-SI?- Respondió la futura dueña de la corporación capsula con una sonrisa de lado-

-Ti...tienes un...un bre...brevete de... conducir?- Pregunto con miedo la pelinegra

-Claro que no! Soy millonaria, eso es pan comido!, pero no se asusten no piensen que no se manejar... manejo espectacular...- Sin más que decir, Bulma encendió el auto y salio de aquel lugar a toda velocidad-

Dieciocho y Milk se abrazaron y gritaron - ¡PARA EL AUTO! ES MUCHA VELOCIDAD! ¡BULMAA!-

-Tranquilas, no pasara nada- Dijo con la mayor calma del mundo, ella junto con su amigo Goku, eran aficionados a la velocidad-

Y así, con los gritos de las amigas de la peliazul, partieron camino hacia la corporación capsula

-Fin del Flashback-

Bulma sonrió de lado, al recordar ese momento-

Sus amigas ya estaban en la parte de atrás del auto de Bulma, y se abrocharon los cinturones rápidamente

La peliazul abrió la puerta donde estaba el volante y encendió el auto, puso música para que sus amigas se relajen y emprendió rumbo hacia la preparatoria.

Hola *-* espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de mi primer fic, quiero agradecer a SofhyBrief ;) Ella sabe porque 3

Sin más, me retiro.

Akemi Hashimoto


End file.
